Earthquake
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: What if the earthquake in Andre's Horrible Girl was only the first of many? Bade & Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Thank you to Reviewer 73 for the idea for this!_

_This will be very dramatic I think, and very Bade centered, with a good dose of Cabbie thrown in as well._

_Reviews are welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. I own nothing. Everything and everyone recognizable were baked in Schneider's Bakery. _

* * *

><p>"Earthquake!"<p>

"Everybody down! Cover your heads!"

Jade couldn't help but frown as she watched Beck grab Cat and pull her to safety in the doorway of the living room. She briefly noticed Robbie ducking his head under the side table before realising that maybe she should move too. It was too late to move to the other doorway, so she leaped onto the couch and helplessly covered her head with a pillow as the house began to shake violently.

Beck held Cat close to his body as the building shook. She whimpered into her hands and closed her eyes. Beck was all too aware of Jade who was only covered by a pillow, too vulnerable to any possible falling debris. If anything happened to her, he would only blame himself for not protecting her. He didn't care about the fact that they weren't dating anymore. He still loves her. He never stopped.

As soon as he had decided to heroically go and grab Jade to pull her to safety with himself and Cat, the ceiling began to fall in. His eyes widened as they caught Jade's own terrified ones from under the pillow she was grasping to her head. He could only watch in horror as a large part of the ceiling came down right on top of her, trapping her underneath it.

"JADE!" he yelled. He was faintly aware of Cat beginning to cry, whimpering Jade's name and repeating that she was 'under her bed, under her bed'. The force of the ceiling hitting Jade had caused her to be thrown off of the couch and onto the floor, right onto the broken shards of glass that used to be the coffee table.

"Jadey!" Cat cried, watching in horror as her best friend fell face first onto the piles of glass in the middle of the floor. She tried to break away from Beck to go help her, but he pulled her back violently, refusing to let her get hurt too. He already blamed himself for Jade getting hurt, he'd be damned if Cat got hurt too because of him.

Beck's eyes were locked on Jade's body for the rest of the earthquake, acutely aware of the fact that she wasn't moving at all. He prayed in his head over and over again that she was at least alive. The house shook violently again and he and Cat were hurled to the floor. Beck grunted as his wrist twisted as he hit the floor, but he ignored the pain, convinced that Jade's injuries were already ten times worse than a twisted wrist.

Cooper, the puppy that Cat had been dog-sitting, rushed over to Cat and hid in her lap. She whimpered and curled into the foetal position, praying that the whole ordeal would be over soon. Across the room, Robbie still had his head underneath the table, but with his body hanging out, several things had fallen on him, effectively injuring him in the process. He managed to look out across the room, gasping to himself as he saw Jade's motionless body, but then managing to relax as he saw that Cat was still okay.

Suddenly, a huge rumble sounded out, and the house shook more violently than before. Something was going completely wrong. Beck only managed to look up just in time as he saw the ceiling completely collapse, caving in inside the small room, with Jade and Robbie right in the middle of it. He groaned as a piece of the ceiling hit his leg. Cat gasped and curled up tighter, not wanting to get hit by any of the falling debris.

The house shook one more time, before finally stilling. It was eerily quiet with not a sound in the room. Everything was completely still once more, and birds began chirping outside as if nothing had ever happened. As it was night, everything was completely dark inside the room, with only a few streetlamps from outside lighting what was left of the room.

Beck was the first to get up, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg and wrist. He grasped onto the doorway to keep steady as he helped Cat stand up. She whimpered as she got up, and Beck guessed that she had gotten hit at some point as well. She had Cooper clasped to her chest, hanging onto him for dear life.

"Robbie?" Cat's hoarse voice called out across the room. The boy in question removed his head from under the table and attempted to stand up but cried out at the pain in his left leg. Cat gasped and rushed over to help him before Beck could tell her to be careful. She helped to move the items that had fallen on his legs and then got him on his feet. He groaned and shifted his weight on his right leg and leaned on her for support.

The three of them fell silent as they looked to the middle of the room where Jade lay motionless. Tears filled Cat's eyes and she whimpered into her hand, terrified for her best friend. Beck swallowed hard and limped over to the mess of glass and debris to where his ex-girlfriend lay. "Help me get her up. I don't think it's over yet and I want to get to a safe place," he ordered, taking charge of the situation.

Robbie and Cat helped to move the debris lying on top of Jade before Beck carefully lifted her body up and into his arms. Suddenly, the house shook again as another rumble sounded. Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie's arm. Beck cursed under his breath, "We don't have much time, c'mon," he ordered. The three of them made their way out of what was left of the living room to find somewhere safe to hide before the next earthquake hit them with full force.

As Beck led them out of the room, he tried to stay strong as he glanced down at the unconscious Jade in his arms. He had to stay strong. For her.


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter already? Yes!_

_I wrote this while half asleep at midnight, so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>They made it downstairs and out of the house just as the second earthquake began to hit. Cat whimpered in fear as the ground began to shake once again. Beck cursed under his breath as he looked around, "It's not safe out here, there's too many things that could fall on us, and we don't have enough time to run," he sighed.<p>

"Mr Gibbons said he had a hurricane shelter. Maybe we could hide in there?" Cat suggested. Beck knew that it wasn't the safest place, but safer than out here where anything could fall on them. He nodded and let Cat lead the way to the entrance to the hurricane shelter. As he and Robbie walked quickly behind the small redhead, he looked down at Jade who was still unconscious. She was breathing, he had noticed. At least that's a start.

Cat lead them to the back of the house and down into the shelter just as the ground began to shake more violently. She closed the entrance behind them and the shelter became dark. Beck found a light-switch and tried it. As if by magic, the lights came on. It was a small room with boxes lying around everywhere. There was a fridge and a freezer in the corner that Beck hoped had food inside them. There were also piles of sheets and blankets, and a few spare mattresses that they were thankful for.

"Okay, get down on the ground and wait for it to pass. We'll be safer in here so don't worry," Beck called as they got down onto the carpeted floor. Robbie and Cat curled up in one corner with Cooper, while Beck took the opposite corner and held Jade tightly in his arms.

In the shelter, this earthquake wasn't as bad. They felt safer in this little room underground. They could hear things crashing and falling outside, and they were thankful that they had decided to move into the shelter. The shaking wasn't as bad either, they felt a few tremors, but that was about it.

During the earthquake, Jade had finally started to regain consciousness. Beck almost jumped in fright as he looked down and found her bright blue eyes gazing up at him, still slightly hazy from losing consciousness earlier on. She shifted in his arms and suddenly screamed in pain, making Cat jump from the other corner of the room.

Beck hushed Jade and held her still, waiting for the quake to finish before tending to her properly. "It hurts," Jade whimpered, grasping at his ripped denim jacket. He softly kissed her forehead and held her tightly to his body.

Moments later, the quake finished. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as it fell silent once again. "Robbie, help me get one of the mattresses down and get Jade on it. Cat, go get some of the blankets," Beck ordered, gently laying Jade on the floor as he started to pull one of the large mattresses down and onto the floor.

Cat stretched on her tiptoes to reach the blankets and pulled them down from the shelf. Beck and Robbie pulled the mattress to the corner beside Jade and Cat lay down a few of the blankets on it. Beck carefully lifted Jade and set her down on the mattress before Cat lay a blanket over her. Beck kneeled beside her, "Jade, where does it hurt the most?" he asked, eager to stop her pain immediately.

Jade managed to roll her eyes, "You're not a doctor, Beckett," she retorted, but then groaned. Beck gave her the look and she caved, "My stomach," she admitted. Beck looked down and winced as he saw her black dress deeply stained from her blood. Just as he was about to take her dress off, he remembered Robbie was there. Ex-girlfriend or not, there was no chance in hell that he would let Robbie see Jade with no clothes.

"Cat, help Jade undress and cover her with a blanket," he said before pulling Robbie away to the other side of the room. They began to search the fridge and the freezer, and were elated when they found food and drinks stored inside. Beck spun around when Jade screamed in pain. She was on her knees, gripping a blanket to her chest as Cat got her dress off. Cat whispered an apology and then looked at her back, her eyes widening.

"Beck…" she called, not taking her eyes off her back. Beck made his way over to them and investigated what Cat was so shocked at. But then he saw Jade's back. It was completely bruised from the ceiling collapsing on top of her. Her beautiful pale skin was marred by various shades of purples, blues, and yellows.

Jade was gasping for breath from the effort of staying upright whilst in so much pain. Cat helped her lie back down and covered her bare body with the warm blanket. "I'll go see if there's a first aid box somewhere," Cat said, rubbing Jade's shoulder before getting up. Beck lifted the blanket from Jade's body and took a look at her stomach. It was completely cut up. There were even pieces of glass sticking out.

He looked up at Jade and their eyes met. He could see the pain in her eyes and he took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. She didn't yell at him, perhaps because she was in too much pain to do so. Their gaze broke as Cat returned with a large green first aid box and handed it to Beck. He thanked her and told her to go and sit with Robbie while he helped Jade.

Beck opened the first aid box and found what he needed; tweezers. Jade's eyes widened, "Beckett Oliver, you are not, I repeat _are not, _picking bits of glass out of my stomach with a pair of stupid tweezers," she argued, momentarily forgetting about the stabbing pain in her stomach. Beck ignored her and pulled back the blankets, praying to God that Robbie wasn't looking, and leaned down to find the offending bits of glass.

Jade screamed as he pulled the biggest piece from her abdomen, cursing him to hell and back. She gripped his leg and sunk her nails into it. It didn't faze him. He went in for the second largest piece, and continued until there were several pieces of bloodied glass lying on the floor beside him. As he cleaned her stomach with some anti-bacterial wipes, she cursed him to hell and back again. It still didn't faze him. He just wanted to make sure she would be okay for however long they were going to be in here. Finally, he wrapped a load of bandages around her waist to try to stop the bleeding.

"I hate you," she breathed once he was finished.

He shrugged, "Don't care, at least you wont get an infection now," he reasoned, pulling the blanket back over her body. She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Beck pushed the first aid box aside and took off his denim jacket and then his over-shirt, placing them around Jade's shoulders. She frowned, "Why are you being nice to me? We're not dating anymore," she reminded him.

He looked into her eyes, "Because I am. Deal with it," he told her firmly, not letting her argue. He examined her face and frowned at all the cuts and bruises on her beautiful clear skin. Jade averted her eyes from his as his fingers brushed against one of the scrapes on her cheeks. Her eyes looked to Beck's chest and she stifled a small smile.

He was still wearing their promise ring necklace. Even now. Jade didn't know what to think. Was there still hope for them? Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot!_

_Also! Someone pointed out to me (I actually didn't know this!) that the ring that Beck wears is actually Avan's uncle's ring that he always wears. I think that's really sweet! But just for the purpose of this story, lets pretend that it's a ring both Jade and Beck have ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, and the ground hadn't shaken for a while, which was a good thing. They had made themselves a make-shift den for the time being. There were several blankets laid out on the floor with the mattresses and some pillows they had found, making the shelter seem cosier and warmer. Robbie had found an old radio and had managed to get it working so they could listen out for updates on what was happening outside of their small shelter. Cat had also spent some time at the fridge and freezer, going through the food that was inside and rationing it out, just in case they were stuck for a while.<p>

Now, Jade was sleeping on one of the mattresses. She had several blankets piled on top of her to keep her warm as she was still only wearing Beck's shirts and her underwear. Her dress too bloodied to be put back on. Beck was sitting beside her, watching over her just in case she happened to wake up in pain. He looked down at his bruised wrist and groaned to himself as he tried to move it around in a circle. Nope, still agony. He had examined his leg earlier and found that it was just bruised, luckily.

Robbie and Cat were sitting on the other mattress at the opposite side of the room. Robbie was fiddling with the radio, trying to find a good signal, while Cat was playing with Cooper. Each of them constantly checked their phones, desperate to hear from their families to find out if they were okay, but they never had signal. Cat checked her pink Pear Phone once again and sighed, throwing it back onto the mattress.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine," Robbie assured her as he saw her checking her phone.

She sighed, "I'm just worried about my brother. He was home alone and I don't know if he's okay," she muttered, staring at the brick wall in front of her.

Robbie turned from the radio and placed a hand on her knee, "Just stay positive," he said softly, making her face spread into a small smile.

Beck smiled to himself as he watched the exchange between his two friends, before looking down as Jade began to stir from her deep sleep. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, something he had seen many times before when she had slept over at the RV. He used to always wake up before her whenever she slept over, and he would just watch her sleep. Creepy? Perhaps, but he didn't care. She was beautiful when she was asleep. Hell, she was always beautiful.

Jade looked around the room confusedly at the unfamiliar surroundings, until her eyes caught Beck's. She held his gaze for a few moments before blinking to clear her vision. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep, and from the yelling earlier on.

Beck checked his phone, "Almost midnight, you slept for a while," he told her. He had to refrain from reaching out and brushing away the stray hairs that fell onto her face as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and moved to sit up, but groaned in pain. Beck immediately helped her and propped his pillow behind her back.

"How do you feel?" Beck asked. She shrugged in response, looking down at her bandaged stomach and wrinkling her nose. Beck nodded and ran a hand through his already messy hair but winced as a sharp pain ran up his arm from his wrist. Jade looked back up at him as she felt him wince and frowned. He shook his head. But she reached up and pulled down his arm to look at his wrist. It was deeply bruised and looked painful.

"You got hurt," she whispered. She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. He just nodded in response. Then, she surprised him. She pressed a kiss to his injured wrist. He just looked at her, trying not to show his surprise at her actions. But he couldn't help feeling a little bit of hope sparking inside him. She still cared for him. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back, getting lost in her sparkling pools of blue.

"Guys! Listen, they're announcing something!" Cat called from across the room, effectively ruining their peaceful moment together. They broke their stare and looked up as Cat and Robbie joined them on their mattress with the radio. Cat sat beside Jade and linked their arms, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Jade even managed a small smile and hugged the redhead's arm, she was happy to have her best friend there with her. If Cat wasn't with her, she would have been worried sick about her.

The group listened as the radio presenter demanded that everyone stayed inside their homes or shelters, anywhere safe. A huge storm was predicted to be heading right their way and no one was to go outside unless it was absolutely necessary. They didn't know when exactly the storm would hit, how bad it would be, or how long it would last for. But they knew for sure that it was coming.

Cat whimpered at the stern voice coming from the radio and hid her face behind her knees. Robbie's heart squeezed and he reached over to take her hand. She looked up from behind her knees and found him smiling warmly at her, managing to calm her slightly. Beck and Jade noticed the exchange and shared a small glance, both thinking the same thing.

Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for updates on my stories!<em>

_And remember, if you feel like requesting a fic, just PM me and I'll see what I can whip up ;P_

_Twitter . com / LizandAriana_

_:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_What's this? A new chapter already? YES!_

_I'm feeling very inspired tonight, so here you go! _

_It's not much, just a bit of a filler. Also, i'm really tired right now so i'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!_

_-sigh- I wish I could get paid to write for a living!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>As soon as the radio announcement was over, the group sat in silence, unsure of what to do next. But the silence was broken when Cat began to cry. Her head fell into her folded arms and she sobbed quietly, "I just want to go home," she whimpered. Jade wrapped her arms around her best friend, doing her best to ignore the stabbing pains in her stomach as she moved.<p>

"Don't cry Cat, we'll be okay," Beck assured the small redhead as she cried onto Jade's shoulder. Jade stroked Cat's hair in an attempt to calm her, genuinely feeling bad for her.

Robbie looked at his watch, "I think it's best that we get some rest, it's been a long day," he decided. They all nodded in agreement. Cat lifted her head and wiped her tear-stained face with the sleeves of her sweater before getting up and going back over to the other mattress to get ready to sleep.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jade announced, attempting to get up, but failing miserably as the pain in her stomach forced her back onto the mattress. Beck stood up and carefully lifted her body so she was standing on her feet. Thankfully, his shirts were long enough to cover her to just above her knees, so he didn't have to drag a blanket behind them as he helped her over to the tiny bathroom tucked away in the corner.

He flicked the light-switch and closed the wooden door behind them. Jade looked at him incredulously, "You are not staying in here while I pee!" she cried. But her tough demeanour was ruined by the fact that she was hunched over and hanging onto Beck's bicep. Beck just rolled his eyes and turned around and closed his eyes. Jade huffed but gave in and used the toilet, not loving the whole situation.

Beck held her up as she washed her hands in the little sink. He turned to open the door again when she stopped him by putting her hand on the door. He frowned and was about to question her when he saw her face. Her eyes were filled with tears as she leaned in and hugged him tightly. He didn't question that, he just wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, her emotion evident in her voice.

He closed his eyes and simply pressed a kiss to her hair, "Me too," he replied. And he meant it. It would literally kill him to know that Jade had gotten seriously hurt during the earthquake and that he wasn't there to help her. He didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment. As long as Jade was with him, that's all that mattered.

Jade lifted her head and gazed up into his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. Again, he gazed back into those blue eyes that he knew oh so well. But then, he lost himself in the moment, and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't fight him. She didn't push him back and yell at him about how they're broken up and that he's not allowed to just kiss her anytime he wants. She just kissed him back like she used to.

Their moment was effectively ruined by Cat once again as she knocked through the wooden door, "Guys? The zipper on Robbie's pants got caught and… it doesn't look fun…" she said simply.

Beck had to break the kiss to laugh against Jade's lips. Even Jade huffed out a laugh, enjoying that Robbie was in pain. Beck smiled softly down at her and cupped her cheek, wanting to take advantage of this moment. She just smiled tiredly up at him and pecked at his lips before he opened the door.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, around about 3am to be exact. And the group could hear the beginnings of the storm outside of their shelter. The wind had gradually been getting stronger as the night went on, and it sounded pretty nasty outside. Inside however, it was a completely different story. It was completely silent as everyone was asleep, even little Cooper. Robbie and Cat shared one mattress and Beck and Jade shared the other, much to Cat's and Robbie's surprise, but they didn't want to say anything to make it awkward.<p>

While Robbie and Cat were fast asleep, Beck and Jade were awake. They weren't talking, they were just lying beside each other, enjoying each others company. It didn't even feel like they weren't dating anymore. It just felt like how they used to be. Jade rolled onto her side, grimacing as her bruised back ached as she moved, and found Beck gazing down at her. She almost blushed, but no, Jade West does not blush for anyone. Not even Beck Oliver.

"What?" she whispered. He said nothing, but gestured for her to move into his arms. She was too tired to argue, so she just shuffled over and snuggled into him. Unknown to each other, they both smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around her, gently running his fingers up and down her injured back. Jade took his injured wrist and rubbed it lovingly, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. The wind howled outside loudly and made Beck pull the covers up around their shoulders to keep them warm for the rest of the night.

Neither of them spoke a word about their messy break-up, or the possibility of getting back together. Those things were too complicated to talk about at 3am. Plus, by the way things were looking outside, they would probably have long enough in the shelter to talk about them. So instead, they just lay together and fell asleep in each others arms.

Unknown to Beck and Jade however, Robbie and Cat were doing exactly the same. They were no longer on separate sides of the mattress like when they had first gone to sleep. Robbie was now curled behind Cat and had his arm over her body protectively.

For the first time in several hours, everyone felt content, even Cooper. But it couldn't last for long, especially with the storm approaching… could it?


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group awoke early to listen to the radio for an update on the weather. Unfortunately, it wasn't good news. Their hearts sunk as the presenter specifically told everyone that the storm is fast approaching, and that it looked pretty bad already. They were told that if they desperately needed anything like food, now was the time to go before the storm got worse.<p>

After the announcement finished, Beck stood up and began to put his combat boots on. Jade frowned, "Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him. He carefully took his jacket from her shoulders and shrugged it on.

"Out. I'm going to get everything we need. Food. Water. Clothes. Anything," he told them.

Jade shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you go out there alone. It's too dangerous," she argued, staring up at him from the mattress.

Beck sighed, "I have to. You're still too weak to go anywhere, Cat's barely left your side since you got hurt, and Robbie can barely work the zipper on his own pants, so there's no way I'm taking him out into a storm!" he cried. Cat giggled as Robbie's cheeks flushed red as he subtly checked his pants zipper.

Jade sighed and hauled herself up from the comfy mattress, grabbing onto Beck's arm for support as she stood upright, "Just... _please_ be careful. Please," she whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, sealing his promise before looking over her head to Cat and Robbie.

"Robbie, you're in charge now. Look after these two," he told him. Robbie nodded and sent him a small salute to show he understood the responsibility. As Beck turned to walk to the shelter exit, Jade pulled him back and pressed her lips to his, savouring this moment in case... well... she didn't want to think what might happen. His hands found her hips and held her tightly against him as they had done so many times before. But this kiss was different. It was almost a goodbye kiss.

Beck broke the kiss and gazed down into her eyes, "I'll be back. Promise," he whispered. She nodded and let him go. He took a deep breath before opening the large door and going out into the unknown. The three remaining members of the group jumped in fright as the force of the wind caused the heavy door to slam shut behind him.

"Jadey? Come sit down," Cat called from the mattress, patting the space beside her. Jade sighed and made her way back over to them and sat down, propping herself up against the wall.

"He'll be fine, Jade," Robbie assured her, having complete faith in Beck that he would return safely with everything that they would need. Cat nodded in agreement, her signature smile lighting up the room. Jade managed a small smile and nodded lightly.

Robbie stood up and announced that he was going to the bathroom, leaving the two girls alone on the mattress in the corner of the room. Cat waited until she heard the wooden door close before turning to Jade, her eyes wide with anticipation. Jade raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what was wrong.

"You and Beck," Cat stated simply. Jade sighed, she knew this was coming and she knew she couldn't avoid it.

She shrugged, "What about me and Beck?" she asked, avoiding all eye contact as she picked at her chipped nails.

Cat sighed and lightly shoved Jade's arm, "Don't play, you love each other again!" she squealed, grinning wildly at her.

Jade blushed and sighed once more, "I don't think we actually stopped loving each other. Or at least… I didn't," she said quietly. Cat squealed again and Jade hushed her, not wanting Robbie to hear their conversation.

"So… what now?" Cat asked after quietening down.

Jade shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll just wait and see after we get out of here. _If_ we get out of here."

Cat smiled, "You're going to get back together. I know it." Jade sighed, but Cat kept talking, "I know how happy he makes you, no one has ever made you smile like him, not even me! And that's saying something!" she cried incredulously, making Jade laugh quietly.

They fell silent when the wind howled particularly loudly outside and a loud crash of thunder was heard. Jade swallowed hard and tried not to worry, he'd be fine… right?

* * *

><p>Three hours. It had been three hours since Beck had left the shelter to go get supplies. Three whole hours. The remaining members of the group were beginning to get seriously worried for their friend. How could he have been gone for three hours?<p>

If Jade could have paced the room, she would have, but she could only sit up and tolerate the pains from her injuries, let alone pace the room a million times. She checked her phone again for the third time within ten minutes. Still nothing. "Why isn't he back yet?" she asked, trying not to freak out at the fact that her ex-boyfriend… boyfriend?… whatever, was out in a storm that was only getting worse, by himself.

"I'm sure he's fine," Robbie assured her again.

Jade closed her eyes, "You say that to me one more time Shapiro, and I'll make you wish your pants never had a zipper," she threatened.

Robbie's eyes widened and he moved a pillow over his groin, genuinely afraid of what she might do to him. Cat giggled lightly at their exchange. But her giggling stopped suddenly when another announcement was made on the radio.

The storm was worse, way worse than it had been earlier that morning. The winds were over 100mph, and the rain showed no sign of stopping. No one was to leave their house under any circumstance, it was too dangerous.

Silence fell over the group. Beck was out there. He was out in that storm. He was out in 100mph winds and ridiculous rain by himself. He had been out there for over three hours and none of them had heard from him since he left.

Jade closed her eyes and tried to stay positive. Maybe… maybe he would walk right through that door any minute with bags filled with things for them. Maybe he was just on his way back. Maybe he was still getting things for them.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

_Quick little chapter!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!_

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Beck still wasn't back. It was almost pitch black outside and there had been constant weather updates on the radio about how bad the weather was getting, especially the wind. It had been rapidly getting worse throughout the day and it was literally like a hurricane outside.<p>

"Okay, now I'm worried," Robbie announced as he checked his phone again. There had been no messages from Beck at all in the entire time that he had been away.

Cat buried her face in her knees, "What if he doesn't come back?" she asked quietly, fearing for the worst.

"He will," Jade answered simply. She didn't want to think about what might happen if he didn't come back. She just focused on the positive side and believed that he would walk through that door any minute, even though she believed that several hours ago.

Silence fell over the group again as they each got lost in their separate thoughts. The howling wind outside sharply contrasted with the ghostly silence inside, minus the static of the radio. But suddenly, a loud bang broke the silence as the door to the shelter was flung open. The three of them gasped at the same time as their heads spun towards the door.

It was Beck.

Robbie and Cat rushed over to help him as Jade pulled herself up from the mattress, hugging her blanket around herself to keep warm. Cat took the numerous bags from Beck and dumped them down on the floor before helping Robbie to pull the door closed, struggling against the force of the wind, but finally managing to seal it shut. Beck was completely soaked from head to toe. He was shivering all over and his normally tanned skin was pale from the freezing weather. He had several cuts on his face from God knows what, and he appeared to be limping as he walked further into the shelter.

Jade made her way over to him and embraced him tightly in a hug, glad to see him alive. He hugged her back tightly and buried his face in her soft hair, relieved to be back inside of the warm shelter and out of the horrendous storm. Jade looked up at him and pressed her warm lips to his own freezing ones. He sighed happily against her lips and tightened his arms around her slim waist.

The kiss broke as Beck collapsed down onto the mattress. Jade took her blanket off and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders, asking Cat to bring more blankets over. Beck kicked his drenched boots off his feet and grunted at the pain shooting up his leg.

"What happened?" Jade asked as she sat down beside him, taking his cold hands into her warm ones and holding them tightly.

"It's horrific out there, absolutely horrific. Cars have been blown over, there's stuff all over the road, everywhere is almost completely flooded. God…" he breathed, resting his head back against the wall as Cat and Jade wrapped blankets around him.

"Did you get hurt?" Cat asked as she lay a blanket across his legs.

He nodded, "When I was driving, my wheels hit something and I flipped into a ditch," he said, groaning as he shifted his leg.

"Oh my God!" Cat cried, her hands covering her mouth. Beck grimaced and nodded. Jade's eyes clouded with tears as she thought of his car flipping into a ditch. He could have been trapped. She could have lost him. Beck noticed her change of demeanour and squeezed her hand to let her know that he was okay.

She caught his eye and he smiled softly at her, reassuring her that he was still there. He was fine. "How badly are you hurt?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Before he responded, she did a quick once over of his body, checking for any bones popping out or anything completely serious.

"Not that bad. I twisted my knee and my car window smashed in my face, but apart from that I think I got pretty lucky," he replied. Jade relaxed slightly, knowing that it could have been a lot worse.

"Wait, how did you get back?" Robbie asked as he continued to unloaded all the stuff that Beck had gotten. There were at least five or six completely full bags about to burst.

"I had to walk, I had no other option," Beck replied, "Which is why my knee is completely wrecked now," he groaned. Jade's heart squeezed in her chest as she heard how much pain he was in. She leaned in and hugged his chest tightly. He smiled lightly and rubbed her back.

"At least you got loads of stuff, I think we'll be good for at least a week if we happen to be stuck in here for that long," Robbie called, gesturing at all the bags.

Beck nodded, "I grabbed as much as I could," he told them, but then grunted in pain again as his knee twinged painfully. Jade sat up and leaned over him to where the first aid box was lying. She grabbed it and pulled it over before rifling through it to find something. Beck watched her in confusion, wondering what she could be looking for, until she pulled out the large roll of bandages.

She gestured for him to take off his pants so she could get to his knee. He grimaced as he pulled the drenched denim from his lower body before managing to kick them off with his uninjured leg. He covered himself with the blankets again to keep warm while Jade began to bandage up his knee. He watched her in fascination.

"How do you know what to do, babe?" he asked, letting the pet name slip through his lips before he even realised. Luckily she didn't yell at him, but let a small smile creep upon her lips as she heard the familiar pet name.

"My dad has a bad knee, always has. I used to watch him bandage his knee when I was little," she explained, wrapping the bandages around again and again until she felt they were tight enough before stopping. She put the rest of the bandages back into the first aid box before moving back into his arms. She took his right hand and gently brushed her fingers lightly over his scraped knuckles as if she could magically heal them. Maybe she could, because with Jade back in his arms, he couldn't feel any pain whatsoever, only happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter! Sorry it's short!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Please check out my newest twoshot about Cat called 'Home', I'm really proud of it and I think you guys will enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>The storm had hit. And it was bad. Although the group were safe inside the shelter, all they could hear were tremendous bangs from outside, ridiculous winds, and the occasional house or car alarm blaring. The lights in the shelter flickered constantly, and probably wouldn't last for much longer. Cat was curled up under one of the larger blankets, completely covered by it. She whimpered as the wind crashed outside, causing another loud bang.<p>

Robbie noticed her demeanour and moved over to where she was lying. He lifted the blanket and squeezed in beside her. She looked up at him from where her head was resting in her arms, her red hair covering her face. He smiled softly down at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "We'll be okay," he whispered, pulling the blanket right up and over their heads. They could only just make each other out in the dim light through the blanket from the flickering light on the ceiling.

Cat sighed, "I'm just scared," she whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to reassure her. For a moment, Cat actually felt calm and at peace for the first time in a few days. And she knew why. She likes Robbie. She's liked him for a while, but been too nervous to say anything to anyone, even Jade. Even though she was sure that Jade knew anyway. She probably even knew before Cat knew herself. She let out a soft giggle at the situation in her head.

Robbie smiled down at her, "What are you laughing at?" he asked, wondering how she can go from being quiet and scared to giggling in the space of two minutes. She shook her head, refusing to tell him. He poked her side, "C'mon, tell me," he urged, tickling her, making her giggle even more.

She quietened down and looked up at him, "I like you," she whispered, bravely looking him straight in the eyes. Her heart was pounding as he looked down at her through his glasses, scared of his reaction. But her fears were destroyed when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for the first time. She giggled against his lips but kissed him back, happy that things had gone the way she wanted them to for once.

On the outside of the blanket on the other mattress, Beck and Jade were lying together under a blanket, sharing one of the large bags of chips that Beck had bought. The radio was still playing faintly in the background, but they weren't really listening to it.

"How's your knee?" Jade asked.

He shrugged, "Sore," he answered simply, trying not to think about his injured knee. He wasn't going to lie, Jade wrapping it up had helped a lot, and he was grateful for that, but it still hurt like hell. "How's your stomach?" he asked, resting a hand on her stomach which was still wrapped in bandages.

She shrugged, "Okay, still kind of sore though," she replied. Beck pouted and kissed her hair. Jade sighed, knowing that she was about to ruin this relaxing moment with an important question. "Beck. What is this?" she questioned.

Beck frowned, "What's what?"

"This. Us. What are we doing?" she gestured between them.

He sighed, knowing this moment had been coming. He turned to her and cupped her cheek, "I still love you. I never stopped, actually. I know I was a jerk, and you have every right to still hate me, but-"

He was cut off when Jade kissed him. He didn't question her, he just kissed her back. He always would. Jade's hands came up and rested on his neck as he responded to her kiss. Her heart swelled in her chest.

She broke the kiss a few moments later and rest her forehead against his, her hair falling around their faces, shielding their moment like curtains. "I never hated you. I could never hate you," she breathed, staring into his eyes.

Beck's own heart swelled as she spoke those words. The words that he had been longing to hear for the past week. He didn't get his hopes up though. This didn't mean they were getting back together yet.

"So…" he pressed.

Jade laughed softly, "So… why don't we take things slowly… and see what happens. Lets not jump into this too quickly again."

He nodded eagerly, "I agree," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend again?" he breathed against her lips.

"You can call me whatever you want," she replied, her hands moving upwards to tangle in his unruly hair.

"Fine, Jadelyn," he teased as he kissed her again, knowing she hated her full name.

"Fine, Beckett," she retorted as she kissed him back, enjoying being able to feel his lips upon hers as her boyfriend once again.

'_Touché', _he thought, regretting ever telling her his full name. She laughed hysterically the first time he told her. He didn't think it was that funny.

Beck pulled her onto his lap so her legs were resting over his as they kissed. But the romantic moment was ruined when she accidentally nudged his bad knee. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain shot up his leg. Jade gasped and apologised, leaning down to gently massage his knee as an apology. He chuckled and kissed her again, the pain slowly ebbing away with each kiss.

Moments later, their moment was ruined once again, but this time by the lights in the shelter going out, effectively plunging them into darkness and silence as the radio turned off.

"Great."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I got really stuck on this chapter, but after listening to 'For The First Time' by The Script, the chorus really inspired me._

_Not much happens in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway!_

_PS. Please check out my new oneshot called May Angels Lead You In. I'm really proud of it :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>After the lights went out, the group were forced to look around the small shelter for any light source. As there were no windows, there was no light, so they were searching around in pitch black darkness. Jade was getting stronger, so she managed to get up and help, while Beck was the one stuck on the mattress due to his injured knee. They searched all of the shelves with great difficulty, feeling around for any type of candles or torches, anything that would give off some sort of light. The wind still howled outside, but it seemed to be getting weaker as time went on, or perhaps they were just being too hopeful.<p>

Suddenly, through the darkness, Jade screamed loudly as there was a tremendous crash which bounced off of the brick walls of the shelter. Beck was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the searing pain in his knee, "JADE?" he yelled out into the darkness, cursing the lack of light and not being able to see what had happened. He could hear her groaning from somewhere on the ground.

Thankfully, Robbie instantly came across a box of torches. Not all of them worked, but he found the biggest one and turned it on, instantly lighting the room and making it clear what had happened to Jade. She was lying pinned under one of the large metal shelving units. She had obviously reached up to the top shelf, grabbed onto it, and then brought it down on top of her by accident. Luckily, that shelving unit only held a few boxes and some of the blankets that they didn't need.

Beck and Cat kneeled down beside her and carefully helped to pull her out. She whimpered, "My stomach," she told them, clutching a hand to her stomach as she was pulled from under the unit. They took her over to the mattress and lay her down. Cat grabbed the first aid box as Beck lifted up his shirt that she was wearing. The wounds from the first earthquake on her stomach had been ripped open during the accident, and were now bleeding profusely. Just like he had done before, Beck grabbed the roll of bandages and began to wrap them around her stomach tightly to stop the bleeding. He clenched his jaw as the pain in his knee started to become unbearable, but he focused on Jade, she was his main concern at that moment.

Cat and Robbie sorted through the box of torches, separating the ones that worked from the ones that were dead, before replacing the box and spreading the torches out throughout the room. They placed one in each corner and left the others by one of the mattresses, just in case they were needed. Beck finished bandaging Jade's stomach and fell backwards against the wall, grunting as he stretched his knee out and pain seared through his entire leg.

Jade frowned and leaned up, groaning slightly, "Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't be. You're more important than my knee," he replied, kissing her hair as he set the first aid box off to the side. She smiled softly and he pulled the blanket over their bodies and wrapped his arms around her. Cat and Robbie joined them on their mattress, cuddled in their own blanket. The dim torches created a calm atmosphere. If they didn't know any better, they would have forgotten about the ruthless storm outside.

"Are you guys dating again?" Cat asked excitedly as she sat down with Robbie on the mattress.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled, "We're taking things slow," she answered, feeling Beck's arms tighten around her. She smiled up at him before turning back to Cat, "What about you two?" she smirked, already knowing the answer.

Cat's face turned the colour of her hair as she tried to hide in her blanket. Robbie chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle quietly into the soft blanket.

"We're taking things slow too," he replied proudly. For the first time, he actually felt content with his life. He didn't feel like a loser anymore. Maybe he wasn't a loser anymore. Or maybe he was, but Rex wasn't there to remind him. But... maybe it was time to get rid of Rex... he only brings him down. Maybe if Rex was gone, he'd enjoy life a lot more. He looked down at Cat and his heart swelled. He finally got the girl he'd been crushing on for three years.

Jade couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face as she saw how happy Cat was. But then she turned to Robbie, "Be good to her, or I'll be after you," she said sternly, giving him her signature stare. Robbie gulped and nodded erratically, genuinely terrified of what Jade would do to him. But he knew that he would always look after Cat. Silence then fell over the group as they each got lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Cat asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Beck nodded, "Of course we will, the storm has to stop sometime," he assured her as he played with one of the rings on Jade's fingers.

"But... even if it does stop... we don't know what's left of our homes, our school... our families..." Robbie said.

"What are we going to do if there's nothing left?" Cat asked emotionally.

They never thought about that; what would happen after they got out. _Would _there be anything left of... anything? They didn't even know if anyone had died.

"My brother was home alone. He must be so terrified," Cat continued, one lone tear leaking from her eye and making a path down her cheek, "What if there's nothing left of our homes?"

Jade reached over and took her hand, looking her in the eyes, "We'll run away," she whispered. Cat smiled softly. It was just like when they were kids; they used to talk about running away together if things got bad.

"We could run away," Beck mused, thinking about all the options they had, just in case worst came to worst. Jade turned to him, intrigued about what he would suggest. "We could go to Canada, live with my grandparents, find a house, get jobs... live..." he dreamed.

Jade was surprised at how appealing that sounded right now. Normally she would rather slam her face in a car door than go to Canada, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it.

"But what about school?" Robbie asked.

"If there's anything left of it," Cat added.

Beck shrugged, "Screw school, living is more important than anything. Y'know 'buy the ticket, take the ride'," he said. Jade smiled as he quoted his tattoo. She rest her head against his chest and thought about everything he had said.

That night, they stayed up talking. They basically planned their futures, and all of their plans included each other. Over the course of their time together in the shelter, they had grown surprisingly closer to each other. Even after all these years of knowing each other, that night they felt like they were just meeting for the first time, and learning everything about each other once again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to update, I got really stuck! But here you go!_

_Sad little AN: I think my internet is about to break again, and it usually goes down for about a month or so, which means I might not be able to update, but I'll do my best! I'll go to the library or something... just for you guys ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A day or so later, it seemed as if the storm had finally begun to settle down. The group woke up that morning, and listened. Silence. No sound of wind. No sound of ridiculous rain. Nothing. Maybe it was finally over. After being trapped in the small shelter for days on end, they wanted nothing more than to be free and leave the small space, so maybe they were just being too hopeful.<p>

Cat lay awake on one of the mattresses beside Robbie, she was the first one to wake up. She lay there with her eyes open, staring up at the concrete ceiling as she listened for any sign of the storm outside. Her heart swelled with hope as she heard nothing instead of the sound of the raging wind, which she had woken up to many times since being stuck in the shelter. She couldn't wait to leave and to get home... if there was anything left of her home.

But as she thought about leaving, she thought about some of the upsides of being trapped. Beck and Jade were back together, which made Jade happy, which in turn made Cat ridiculously happy - she enjoyed seeing her best friend truly smile again. And another thing; she and Robbie were finally an... item? If they could call it that.

She rolled over onto her side and looked up at Robbie who was still fast asleep, and smiled to herself. Over the past few years since meeting him, Cat had really gotten to know Robbie, and slowly began to develop a little crush on him. Jade was the only person she told about her crush, and swore her to secrecy once telling her. Cat never acted upon her crush, she was always too shy and nervous to ask Robbie out in case he didn't like her _that _way. But during their time in the shelter, it had become clear to her that he did feel the same way.

Cat giggled happily to herself, feeling completely content for the first time in her life. She had a boyfriend who she knew would treat her like gold. She had Jade... well... she's always had Jade, but they're closer than ever now - like sisters. And she had Beck, who she now saw as her big brothers. Yes, she was content about how everything was at that moment in time.

Cat looked over Robbie to Beck and Jade's mattress on the other side of the room and smiled to herself. Beck was awake and sitting up against the concrete wall as he watched Jade sleep beside him, the blanket tucked up around her shoulders. Cat watched as Beck reached out and stroked Jade's dark hair away from her face, brushing it behind her ear. She smiled softly as she watched Beck.

Beck's heart swelled with love as he gazed down at Jade. She was finally his again, and he definitely wouldn't let her slip away ever again. He never realised how much he needed her until she was gone. For the whole week after they broke up, he was a wreck without her, he didn't know what to do with himself. She was his everything, and he was stupid to let her go. But that stuff didn't matter anymore, he had her back, hopefully for good. Jade sighed loudly in her sleep, bringing him back to the present. He stroked her cheek before pulling away and stretching out his tired muscles, wincing as his knee twinged.

As he stretched, he looked across the room and found Cat lying awake, looking over at him. She smiled tiredly at him as he caught her eye, and sat up on the mattress. She stretched and stood up, making her way over to Beck and sitting down at the end of his and Jade's mattress.

"I think the storm has stopped," she whispered, trying not to wake Jade, even though Cat knew she was a ridiculously heavy sleeper.

Beck nodded, "Me too. I've been awake for a while and I haven't heard anything," he agreed.

Cat looked at him hopefully, "Do you think we'll be able to leave today?"

Beck looked at her, "I hope so," was all he said, making her face fall slightly.

* * *

><p>About an hour later or so, Jade and Robbie woke up and the group began to discuss the prospects of might actually being able to leave the shelter.<p>

"First thing I'm going to do: take a shower," Jade grimaced as she ran a hand through her dirty hair. Cat nodded in agreement, her own long, red hair was beginning to get greasy as they days went on.

"I just can't wait to have a decent meal," Beck commented, dreaming of a proper meal that he had missed so much. Robbie nodded, he was sick of eating the same thing every day.

Jade looked up at her boyfriend, "The first thing you're going to do is go to the hospital for your knee," she told him. Beck nodded and looked down at his injured knee.

The group fell silent as they dreamed about all of the luxuries they had missed since being stuck in the shelter. Although none of them knew what lay awaiting for them outside of the safe shelter. For all the know, there could be nothing left at all. But despite that, for the first time in a while, it was actually completely silent; no sounds of wind or rain at all. It was kind of peaceful. But that peace disappeared almost as quickly as it came as a loud rumble sounded.

"What was that?" Cat asked, her eyes wide with fear. Robbie grabbed her hand and stood up, knowing exactly what was happening... again.

"Oh no..." he muttered, looking around.

Jade looked around at them, "Don't tell me..." she breathed, standing up with Beck who had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her to him as he balanced his weight on his uninjured leg.

Beck nodded.

"Earthquake."


	10. Chapter 10

_Update! _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>The ground beneath the group began to shake violently as another earthquake hit them. Robbie grabbed Cat and pulled her quickly away from the large shelving units which looked like they could fall on top of her at any second. He pulled her into the empty corner and they crouched down, bracing themselves for the full force of the oncoming earthquake.<p>

Beck and Jade also curled up in one of the corners, but they flipped their mattress onto it's side and pulled it over them, sheltering their bodies from any falling debris. Beck angled them so that he was above Jade, fully protecting her body. He refused to let her get hurt again.

Not even two seconds passed before the earthquake fully attacked them. The shelving units collapsed onto the ground, making a loud crashing noise as everything fell off of them and spilled onto the floor.

They could hear various things falling outside of the shelter, and several car alarms beginning to blare. It all brought back memories from when the first earthquake hit; the reason that they were in here in the first place.

Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded out. Something was definitely wrong. Beck was instantly aware of something beginning to happen from outside of the shelter. From... above them. The ground shook again and the rumble became louder until finally it climaxed, and Beck realised what was happening.

The house above them was collapsing.

Right on top of them.

Cat screamed loudly as the house began to collapse. The heavy brick walls began to crumble above them, making the ceiling of the shelter begin to cave in. Robbie held the redhead tightly to his body, doing his best to protect her from the falling ceiling. He silently cursed himself for not getting anything to hold over them, like Beck and Jade with their mattress. But Robbie's attempts to protect his new girlfriend, fell unsuccessful, when a large part of the ceiling came down and landed, right on top of Cat's legs.

Unaware of her best friend's serious injury, Jade had her eyes squeezed shut as the shelter began to collapse on top of them. She could hear the ceiling falling around them, but luckily, nothing had fallen on top of herself and Beck yet. Beck held her tightly to him and pressed his forehead against hers. Jade's eyes flew open and met his. Somehow, his dark eyes seemed to calm her slightly, giving her reassurance that everything would be okay, and that they would get out of there alive.

A loud bang sounded out in the shelter as the water pipe burst, and water began to leak out into the shelter. It wasn't coming out fast enough to cause a flood, but it was still dangerous. The shaking and rumbling continued, getting more violent each time.

Robbie stroked Cat's hair and tried to calm her as she began to hyperventilate from the agony in her lower body. She breathed quickly and tears streamed down her face as her legs became trapped under more rubble as it fell from above them. Robbie's own eyes teared up as he watched her in so much pain, knowing that he couldn't do anything until the earthquake was over.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently again, and the building collapsed completely. Luckily, when it collapsed, it fell away from the shelter, the opposite way. Meaning that the couples at each corner of the shelter were much safer than they would have been if the building fell straight down on top of them. The quaking continued for another few moments, before everything finally fell silent once again.

Beck waited to see if it had actually stopped,before throwing the mattress off of himself and Jade and doing his best to stand up, bringing Jade up with him. Jade coughed loudly as the smoke and dust entered her lungs. Beck shrugged off his plaid shirt and handed it to her. She took it from him and balled it up, holding it to her mouth, so as to not inhale any more.

"Guys?" Beck yelled across the destruction, unable to see Robbie or Cat anywhere.

"Under here," Robbie called weakly from the opposite corner of the room.

Beck and Jade slowly and carefully began to climb across the rubble. Beck ignored the pain in his knee, knowing that it could wait a little longer. He had to save his friends first, that was more important that a twisted knee. Jade looked around them, and for the first time in several days, she could see the sky. She could breath the fresh air and feel the wind on her face. The clouds were grey, and it was raining slightly, but nothing like the rain had been whilst they were in the shelter. She couldn't see the rest of the street though, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Who knows what would be waiting for them?

They got to the corner where Robbie and Cat were covered in debris and rubble and began to pull it all off of them. Robbie emerged first, his face panicked, "Cat's legs got crushed," he coughed.

Jade's eyes widened at that information and began frantically looking for her best friend, "Cat! CAT!" she yelled, desperate to pull her out. She could hear Cat crying from underneath the debris and it was breaking her heart.

They finally pulled Cat out, which resulted in her screaming her lungs out as they removed her legs. Robbie lifted her up in his arms and Beck and Jade gasped. Her legs were completely bruised and bloodied. Jade had to look away, shielding her face in Beck's bicep as she noticed Cat's bone sticking out in her right leg.

"We need to get out of here, now," Beck ordered as he saw how bad of a state Cat was in. Jade and Robbie nodded in agreement as Cat sobbed loudly into Robbie's shirt.

They slowly made their way over the rubble and finally made it out onto the grass beside where the house used to stand. They then had a clear view of the street. Houses were completely damaged, some weren't even standing anymore. Telephone poles had collapsed, trees were uprooted, cars had been flipped. It was just horrendous.

"Oh my God," Robbie whispered, looking out at the destruction.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked, her eyes scanning what was left of the street.

Beck took Jade's hand and held it tightly, "C'mon, we need to get to a hospital before anything else, Cat needs help," he said. Robbie and Jade nodded and they began to walk down the street.

It was going to be a long walk until salvation.


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy!_

_Also! Please check out my youtube channel where I post some Bade videos :) Here's my most recent one which I'm quite proud of ;)_

_http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = QUGu13GBVu0_

* * *

><p>The gang of four survivors walked for what felt like miles and miles. On their way, they passed all kinds of horrors. Everything from caved-in houses, to raging fires, to dead bodies in the streets. Cat had passed out in Robbie's arms a while ago from the unbelievable pain in her legs, and Beck was painfully limping; his twisted knee becoming too much for him to handle as he leaned on Jade's small shoulder for support.<p>

Just as they were about to give up on getting to some kind of hospital, they caught sight of a police car in the distance, heading towards them. Jade let out a cry of relief as it approached them. It parked in the middle of the deserted road and two policemen climbed out.

"Thank God!" Robbie cried upon seeing the two officers.

"Whoa, kids. Where the hell have you been?" one of the officers cried, looking at their beaten and battered appearances. He went straight over to Robbie and began examining Cat who stayed unconscious.

"We hid in a shelter after the first earthquake," Beck explained, trying to keep his mind focused, the the pain in his knee was excruciating. He blinked hard and tried to concentrate on the officers.

The second officer's eyebrows raised, "You were there for this whole time?" he asked, shocked.

The teenagers nodded in unison, their answer evident in their faces.

Suddenly, Beck collapsed to the ground, unable to bear the pain in his knee. It was overwhelming. He hit the ground and groaned. One of the officers said something into their radio and received a reply back from whoever was on the other end, before turning back to the teenagers.

"We're going to take you kids to the hospital and get you some help, you clearly need it," the officer said.

Beck, Jade and Robbie all breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the good news. The news they had waited to hear for so long. They were finally safe.

Jade and one of the policemen helped Beck up from the ground and guided him over into the police car with Robbie who was still protectively holding Cat to his body, unwilling to let her go.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the hospital, which was miraculously still standing, they were taken back straight away for examining. Robbie protested when a doctor and some nurses removed Cat from his arms, fearing that something would happen to her if he wasn't with her. So the doctor allowed him to go back with Cat and sit with her while they examined her damaged legs.<p>

Beck and Jade were also sharing an examining room. They both were lying flat on separate beds while they were checked over. The soft, clean bed felt so much better than the dingy mattresses they had been sleeping on for the past week or so.

A doctor hovered over Jade, examining her wounds on her stomach. Jade winced as he poked at some of them, but he appeared to be happy. He turned to look at her, "Normally, these would require several stitches, and some still do, but whoever looked after you did the right thing by covering you in these bandages. They really helped," he commented.

Jade smiled softly and looked over at Beck. He wasn't paying attention though. His face was scrunched up in pain as a doctor checked his injured leg. He grunted at one particular movement by the doctor.

"Okay Beck, I'm going to send you down the hall for an x-ray so we can find out what's going on, and then we'll act from there," the doctor said. Beck nodded and looked over to Jade, finding her light blue eyes staring back at him, worry evident in them. He smiled at her reassuringly, before his bed was wheeled out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?"

A question that Robbie had asked way too often since arriving at the hospital. He hadn't been able to do anything, only sit at the side of the room as several doctors moved around Cat, examining her legs thoroughly.

The head doctor wrote down a few things before going over to Robbie, "Both of Cat's legs are broken, but she should be fine after we perform surgery to bring her bones back together," he informed the worried teen.

Robbie didn't know how to feel. His eyes flickered to his petite girlfriend who was still lying unconscious on the bed, only now she had several IVs attached to her. Of course he was relieved that she was going to be okay, but he knew how much Cat didn't like hospitals, or the thought of needing to have surgery.

Robbie simply nodded, before watching the doctors transfer Cat to a gurney before moving her quickly out of the room. Robbie sat alone for a few minutes, just trying to recollect his thoughts about the events of the past week. It was insane. Completely insane.

* * *

><p>Jade was also alone in her room. The doctor had given her some stitches for the deep cuts on her stomach, and had supplied her with some painkillers on an IV, before leaving her alone.<p>

The door to the room opened again and Beck was brought back in. Jade listened carefully to what the doctor was saying to Beck, but she couldn't quite make it out properly. She waited until the doctor left, before slowly climbing out of bed and wheeling her IV over to Beck's side of the room.

"Well?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed beside him, making sure she didn't get her IV tangled up in the process.

Beck wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm not quite sure. There were a load of medical terms being thrown around. But basically something tore in my knee and I need surgery to have it fixed," he explained.

Jade's head shot up at the word.

"Surgery?" she cried, her beautiful eyes widened.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "It's nothing huge. They just need to put me back together," he reassured her.

She sighed and nodded, resting her head on his chest.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Beck broke it.

"I saw Cat," he piped up, "When I was in the corridor, they were wheeling her out of her room,"

Jade's head shot up again, "How is she?" she asked, deeply concerned for her best friend.

Beck sighed, "The doctor said she needs surgery to repair her legs since they're both broken. She's in surgery now."

Jade bit her lip sadly, "I hope she's okay. She's never liked hospitals. She used to go to one every week for her brother when she was younger. They just bring back bad memories for her, and I don't blame her," she reminisced.

Beck tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers sweetly, feeling her sigh contently against his mouth. He always knew how to calm her down.

"She'll be fine. We'll all be okay in the end, just wait," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Jade gazed up into his eyes and nodded, actually managing to believe him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! My internet went down on Wednesday, so I have to go to the library if I want to use the internet, which means less frequent updates, sorry! I'll try and update every week if I can!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Beck and Jade were cuddling in Beck's hospital bed. Neither of them were speaking, but just enjoying each other's company in the safety of the hospital room, instead of a tiny, cramped shelter. Jade sighed softly and nuzzled her face into Beck's chest, making him smile and hug her tighter.<p>

"Did you really mean what you said?" Jade broke the silence.

Beck frowned, trying to figure out what exactly she was talking about.

"When?" he asked.

"When we were stuck, are we really moving to Canada?"

Beck suddenly realised what she was talking about and then smiled to himself, "If you want to," he told her, resting his cheek against her forehead.

Jade thought for a moment, "I'd like to, but it depends if there's anything left here for us," she whispered sadly at the thought of Hollywood Arts being gone.

He sighed and nuzzled her hair, "Not to be pessimistic or anything, but I think there's only a slim chance that there will be anything left," he said.

She nodded sadly, "I know."

Beck lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers sweetly, making her sigh softly against his lips. His hand cupped her cheek and stroked her soft skin.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against his, "I love you too."

Beck's heart swelled, almost exploding with the love he felt for the girl in front of him. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments before speaking, "You would seriously move to Canada with me? Despite your hatred of Canadians?"

Jade mockingly pondered for a moment, "I don't hate _all_ Canadians, I mean... I tolerate you..."

Beck's mouth dropped and he playfully nudged her shoulder as she giggled against his chest.

She calmed down and looked back up at him, "Seriously though, I really would move to Canada with you, because I love you," she whispered.

Beck grinned and pecked her lips, "I love you more."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at the other end of the corridor, Cat was being returned to her room after her surgery. She was just beginning to wake up as she was being wheeled into the room and transferred from the gurney to the comfortable bed. Her legs were both wrapped in plaster-casts, both of them bright pink.<p>

Cat groaned to herself as she began to regain consciousness. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, frowning confusedly to herself. She began to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings, but then relaxed as soon as her eyes fell upon Robbie who was sitting right beside her bed.

Robbie smiled softly at her, relieved to see her awake and okay. He reached out and took her hand in his, "Hey," he whispered. She groaned in response and closed her eyes, her eyelids too heavy to keep open. Robbie pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and gazed up at her.

His head turned to the side as he heard the door open, and he smiled as he found Jade slowly making her way in with her IV wheeling along beside her. She smiled back at him and closed the door quietly.

"Hey," she said softly as she made her way over to Cat's bed, sitting down in the empty chair on the other side of the bed.

Cat's eyes opened again upon hearing Jade's voice. Her eyes flickered over to where Jade sat, and she reached out, "Jadey," she croaked.

Jade took Cat's hand tightly in her own and squeezed it, "I'm here, Jadey's here," she whispered.

A lone tear fell down Cat's cheek and onto her pillow as she finally realised where she was. The hospital. She hated hospitals, always had. They just didn't bring back any good memories. She then looked down and found both of her legs encased in plaster, and began to sob.

"Don't cry, Cat. I hate it when you cry," Jade whispered, reaching up and wiping her tears away. Cat took deep breaths, trying to stop her tears.

"I just remembered what happened," the redhead sobbed, reliving the moment when her legs were crushed by the falling ceiling, recalling the unbearable pain she had felt until she had passed out from it.

"It's okay, it's over," Robbie chipped in, rubbing Cat's hand softly in his own bruised ones.

Cat nodded, "I know, but what happens now?" she asked fearfully.

Jade smiled softly, "Beck and I were just talking about Canada, maybe it's something you guys could consider too? Maybe come with us?" she suggested.

Two weeks ago, if you had told Jade West that she would get trapped after an earthquake with her ex-boyfriend, her best friend/sister, and Robbie. And afterwards she would be back together with Beck and considering moving to Canada with him. She would have laughed and probably punched you in the face.

But now, she totally believed it. She no longer despised Robbie, she actually considered him to be a good friend, especially after he did his best to protect Cat. And now she was actually considering moving to Canada with Beck. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. It could be a good thing; getting away from L.A and starting their own life together in the place where Beck was born. It actually sounded kind of... ideal.

Cat and Robbie smiled simultaneously at the idea.

"We'll definitely consider it," Robbie said, Cat nodding in agreement.

Jade smiled before standing up and leaning over Cat, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering for a moment, "Get some sleep, it's late," she whispered. Cat nodded and her eyes fluttered closed. Robbie hugged Jade goodbye before she left the room, dragging her IV with her.

* * *

><p>Beck looked up as Jade came back into the room, "How's Cat?" he asked, anxious to hear about the petite redhead.<p>

Jade smiled softly as she climbed into her own bed, "She's okay. Her legs are both in casts, but I think the fact that they're bright pink makes it better," she said, making him chuckle.

"Sweetdreams, babe," he called across the room as he flicked his light off, engulfing his side of the room in darkness.

Jade blew him a kiss before also flicking her light off, submerging the whole room in peaceful darkness, before setting down in her bed, closing her eyes, and dreaming about what life could be like if they actually did move to Canada.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Jade awoke to the sound of hustle and bustle around the room. Her eyes slowly flickered open and squinted at the bright light coming through the large windows she was facing. She rolled onto her back and shuffled upwards on her pillow. Across the room, she found several nurses moving around Beck.

Beck caught her gaze and smiled softly at her. She frowned in response, wondering what was going on. Climbing out of bed, she made her way over to his bed, wheeling her IV along behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking his hand from where it rest on his chest.

He smiled up at her, "Surgery," he told her.

Jade's eyes saddened and she squeezed his hand tightly in her own. He sensed her feelings and brought their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of hers, "I'll be fine, don't worry," he whispered reassuringly. She sighed and nodded, casting a sad look down towards his injured knee.

A few moments later, the nurses began to wheel his bed out of the room. Jade leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, reluctant to let go. The kiss broke and Beck sent her a quick wink before he left the room.

Jade sighed to herself as she sat back down on her bed, looking around the empty room. The clock on the wall told her it was only just after eight in the morning, so she decided to lie back down and get some more rest, taking advantage of the silence and the surprisingly comfortable bed.

* * *

><p>She was awoken a short while later by the sound of people outside the door to the room. She sighed to herself and rolled over to face the door, ready to yell at whoever it was that had disturbed her from a rather good sleep.<p>

But as she opened her eyes, she froze.

Standing there by her door, were Tori and Andre.

They locked eyes and Jade sent them a small, tired smile, which they took as a sign to enter the room. Jade sat up in bed and openly accepted their hugs. It was nice to see them again. She had actually missed them.

"What the heck happened?" Andre spoke first as he and Tori sat down by Jade's bed.

Jade sighed and shook her head, "I think the question should be 'what didn't happen?'," she laughed softly, "We got trapped after the first earthquake," she explained simply.

Tori nodded, "So did we. We were trapped at Nozu for two days," she said.

Jade almost laughed, "We were stuck for a week. Where did you guys go during the storm?"

"My basement, it was pretty much the only place we could go," Tori answered.

Andre looked around the room, "Where's Beck?" he asked, half suspecting to find his friend in the room.

Jade sighed, "He went in for surgery about an hour ago. He tore something in his knee," she explained. Andre frowned sadly at that information.

"What about Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked.

"They're down the hall. Robbie's fine, but Cat... Both her legs are broken. The ceiling collapsed on her," Jade said sadly, thinking about her best friend.

"Oh my God," Tori and Andre whispered simultaneously. Jade nodded.

Silence fell over them for a few moments, until Jade broke it.

"Do you know if there's anything left of... anything?" she asked, her voice hopeful, but expecting the worst at the same time.

Tori sighed, "Pretty much everything's ruined. We drove past Hollywood Arts on our way here and half of it has collapsed, the roof caved in, and all the windows have been blown out," she said sadly, mourning the loss of their school.

Jade's heart broke at the news. She would truly miss Hollywood Arts. She could only nod sadly in response as her mind worked at a mile a minute.

Tori and Andre stayed with Jade for a little longer before going down the hall to visit Cat quickly before they left the hospital. After they left Jade's room, Jade sat in silence, thinking deeply to herself about what would happen now. Canada seemed more and more like their only hope. With Hollywood Arts being gone; what was the point in staying?

Beck was brought back into the room a short while later. Jade smiled softly to herself as she watched him sleeping whilst being wheeled into the room in his bed. His lower leg was bandaged up tightly with blue bandages. The nurses smiled at Jade before leaving the room once again.

Jade climbed out of bed and made her way over to the side of Beck's bed. She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments before quietly leaving the room and heading down the corridor towards where Cat and Robbie were.

Cat was sitting up in bed eating some toast and watching TV while Robbie sat by her bedside. It looked like he hadn't moved since Jade had left the other day. Cat looked up as Jade entered and smiled brightly, warming Jade's heart.

"Jadey!" The redhead cried happily, reaching a hand out towards her as she placed her plate of toast onto the bed beside her. Jade smiled and made her way over to Cat's bed, sitting down on the edge of it and taking Cat's outstretched hand tightly in her own, happy to have her best friend smiling once again.

But she frowned again when she remembered what she was about to tell Cat and Robbie. "Did Tori and Andre tell you guys about Hollywood Arts?" she asked, looking between Robbie and Cat, who shook their heads.

Jade sighed, "It's ruined."

Cat's eyes filled with tears, "No!" she whimpered. Jade smiled sadly and nodded softly, stroking Cat's hair.

Robbie sighed loudly, "That really sucks," he said, devastated.

Jade nodded, "I know, I'm gonna talk to Beck about what we should do," she said, drawing patterns on the back of Cat's small hand.

The three of them sat in silence, each of them thinking about what would happen to them now, especially since they had no school to go to, and probably nothing left of their homes.

What _would_ happen to them?


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter, just a little filler though :) _

_Note: Yes I know that you need to have your parent/guardian sign your hospital release papers if you're under 18, but lets just say that everyone is 18 here; so therefore Jade can do it herself ;)_

* * *

><p>After chatting with Robbie and Cat for a while, Jade decided to return to her room to see if Beck was awake. She made her way down the cold corridor and entered her room which was at the end of it. As she entered, she could hear the small tv playing in the corner of the room, and guessed that Beck was awake.<p>

She closed the door behind her and fully entered the room. A small smile spread across her face as she found Beck sitting up in his bed, covered by blankets with his injured leg lying above them. He looked up as she entered the room and he smiled, reaching his hand out to her.

Jade smiled and made her way over to his bed. She took his hand and he pulled her to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close to him.

"How do you feel?" Jade asked, running a hand through his soft hair as she looked down at his bandaged knee.

Beck shrugged, "I'm okay I guess," he answered.

"Tori and Andre were here," she informed him.

His eyebrows raised, "Really? How are they?"

She smiled, "They're good, but... Hollywood Arts is ruined," she said sadly, mourning the loss of their school.

Beck's face fell, "No," he whispered, looking up at her. She simply nodded in response, unable to say anything to make the situation better.

Silence fell over the two of them, only the sound of the tv resonating throughout the room. Beck sighed softly and rest his head back against the soft pillows as his mind raced. Jade shuffled down the bed and rest her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They looked up as Robbie entered the room, which was surprising since he hadn't left Cat's side at all after her surgery. He smiled softly at them and sat down on the end of the bed, making sure he didn't nudge Beck's leg.

"Cat's asleep," he explained, rubbing his own tired eyes beneath his glasses with a yawn.

Jade smiled, "You should be sleeping too," she told him, taking in his exhausted state. He chuckled softly and nodded, running a hand through his unruly curls.

"I know, but I'm just thinking about what we're going to do now," he sighed.

Beck and Jade nodded in agreement, but neither of them really having an answer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the doctor came to see Beck to check up on how he was doing. He gave him some more painkillers and checked how his knee was healing before going over to Jade's bed.<p>

He smiled positively at her, "You're free to go home, Jade. You've healed really well so we don't really have a reason to keep you here any longer," he told her. Jade smiled and thanked him before he unhooked her from her IV and left the room to get her paperwork.

Jade climbed out of her bed and went over to Beck, "I don't want to leave you here," she frowned, taking his large, tan hand in her own small, pale one.

Beck smiled up at her and kissed her hand, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me," he said reassuringly.

She sighed, "I'm scared to go home,"

"Why?"

"In case there's nothing left," she said sadly.

Beck pouted and massaged her hand with his thumb comfortingly, "It'll all be okay, I promise," he whispered, making her smile softly and lean down to peck his lips.

The doctor returned a few moments later with Jade's papers, letting her sign them. He also prescribed her some painkillers just in case. As the doctor left the room, the door opened again and Tori appeared.

"I'm taking you home," she explained with a smile.

Jade could only smile back and went over to hug Tori thankfully, happy that she was there. Tori's eyes raised in surprise but hugged Jade back.

"I also brought you some clothes," she said, holding up a small carrier bag.

Beck smiled softly to himself as he watched the two girls interact. For so long, Jade had hated Tori with a passion, but deep down Beck knew that Jade had a soft spot for the other girl, which became evident here.

Jade changed into the shirt and leggings that Tori had brought before slipping on her combat boots and tying her hair back in a messy ponytail. She walked over to Beck's bed and leaned down to press her lips to his, "I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?" she whispered against his lips. Beck nodded and kissed her again, savouring the feeling before letting her go.

Tori took Jade's arm gently and led her from the room. As they walked down the corridor, Jade stopped, "Wait, I want to say goodbye to Cat," she said. Tori smiled softly and nodded, following Jade into Cat's room.

Robbie was fast asleep on the couch in the corner of the room, his glasses crooked on his face. Cat was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, obviously lost in her thoughts. Her eyes flickered over to the door as it opened, and then lit up at the sight of Jade.

Jade smiled at Cat and went over to her. She took her hand and squeezed it in her own, "I'm just saying goodbye. I'm going home," she whispered.

Cat pouted, "Jealous," she replied, making Jade laugh.

The two of them hugged tightly before Jade left the room with Tori. As they left the hospital and walked through the parking lot, Jade smiled to herself, "Thanks for this, Tori. It means a lot," she said. Tori smiled and nodded, not needing to speak.

As they approached a car, Tori stopped, "Okay, I might have lied. Andre's actually driving you home," she said sheepishly, making Jade laugh.

Andre stepped out of the car and smiled at Jade, hugging her. Jade welcomed the hug with a smile. They helped her into the car before beginning to drive her home.

But as they drove, and Jade watched all of the destruction pass her by, she began to wonder if there actually was anything left of her home.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just kind of a filler, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Jade, Tori and Andre stood outside of Jade's house. Or... what was left of it. The roof had caved in and the front yard was flooded. Her parent's car wasn't in the driveway, so God only knows where they were.<p>

Tori glanced at Jade with a sympathetic expression on her face as she rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jade," she whispered, not really knowing what else to say. Andre nodded in agreement as he looked back at Jade's ruined home.

Jade sighed, "Whatever, just... Just take me back to Beck's RV," she said, turning and walking back to the car, ready to just lie down and sleep in Beck's bed.

When they arrived at Beck's parent's house - which wasn't damaged that badly; only a few broken windows and fallen trees - they found that Beck's RV had been pulled into the garage to save it from the storm, for which Jade was grateful since it was the only place she wanted to be.

Tori and Andre hugged her goodbye reluctantly before driving away. Jade watched the car leave and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining they were Beck's, before walking into the garage and entering Beck's RV.

She smiled to herself as she entered the familiar surroundings. It smelled like Beck and made her wish she had stayed at the hospital with him. She collapsed down on his bed and buried her head in the pillow, inhaling his scent which instantly relaxed her.

Jade changed into one of Beck's shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts before climbing under the covers and sliding into the bed.

It felt like home

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jade returned to the hospital and headed straight for Beck's room. As she entered, it was still dark and she could just make out the form of Beck snuggled under the thin blanket as he slept peacefully with his injured leg stretched out.<p>

Jade smiled softly to herself as she quietly closed the door and made her way over to the bed. She leaned down beside him and reached out to stroke his soft hair - something she has always done.

Beck smiled in his sleep and his hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting her own bright blue ones. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before smiling tiredly up at her. She smiled back and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Good morning," Beck whispered once Jade had broken the kiss, resting her forehead on his. She smiled softly and nuzzled his noze.

Beck shuffled over in bed and allowed her to climb in beside him, snuggling under the blanket. Silence fell over them as they took in the feeling of just being with each other.

"I slept in your RV last night," Jade whispered after a few moments of silence.

"So it's still standing then?" Beck joked.

Jade laughed quietly, "Yeah, your parents moved it into the garage, so it's fine. My house on the other hand... wasn't so lucky," she sighed.

Beck frowned, "I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, kissing her hair lovingly. She just shrugged and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about what she would do now.

"Hey, it's only 6am. Visiting hours don't start til eight. How did you get in?" Beck asked as he squinted to look at the clock on the wall.

Jade shrugged, "It's not my fault that the nurses don't pay attention," she whispered.

Beck chuckled and shook his head, "You're amazing."

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Jade left Beck's room to visit Cat and Robbie, feeling the need to just be with her best friend for a while. As she entered the room, she found Cat alone, sitting up in bed watching the small tv in the corner of the room.<p>

Cat looked up as she heard the door to her room open, and her signature smile spread across her face as she found Jade entering the room. She sent her best friend a small wave and carefully shuffled over in her bed to allow Jade to sit next to her.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" Jade asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I made him leave to get food," Cat giggled, making Jade smile.

Jade climbed onto the small bed carefully, making sure she didn't nudge Cat's legs in the process. When she was settled, she reached for Cat's hand and they linked their pinky fingers together.

"How is everything?" Cat asked, looking up at Jade.

Jade sighed, "My house is ruined."

Cat gasped and pouted, "Jadey..." she whispered sadly.

Jade just nodded, unable to say anything else about it.

"What about my house?" Cat asked.

Jade shrugged, "I don't know, we didn't drive past it."

Sadness filled the redhead, "What if it's gone?"

Jade looked down at Cat before squeezing their pinkies together tightly, "We'll stick together, okay? No matter what, I promise," she whispered.

Tears gathered in Cat's eyes at the love she felt for her best friend at that moment. She rest her head against Jade's shoulder and her eyes fell to their joined pinkies, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Both girls looked up as Robbie entered the room holding a tray of food, and surprisingly behind him was Beck on a pair of crutches.

Jade smiled, "What are you doing up?" she asked her boyfriend as he lowered himself into one of the chairs beside the bed.

He chuckled, "I managed to persuade one of the nurses to let me get up and about," he explained, making Jade laugh softly and reach out for his hand.

Robbie placed the tray of food onto the table that was attached to Cat's bed, and she gasped happily, "You bought me a cupcake!" she squealed, making Robbie laugh. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him sweetly. Jade and Beck smiled at the display of affection that they weren't used to seeing.

"I should buy you cupcakes more often," Robbie chuckled as he sat down beside the bed, making Cat giggle as she took a bite out of the pink cupcake - the bright frosting matched her casts perfectly.

At that moment, everything seemed to be back to normal - despite being in the hospital. It almost felt like nothing had ever happened, and that they were just hanging out together like usual. In a way, they were almost thankful for being trapped, since it brought them so much closer together, even Robbie felt accepted for once in his life - and he hadn't even picked up Rex in over a week.

But as they sat there in Cat's hospital room, chatting and laughing like everything was fine, little did they know... that things were about to go horribly wrong once again.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later, Cat was out of the hospital and her legs were much better already. One leg had healed faster than the other, so she was only on crutches now instead of the wheelchair that she hated so much. And Beck's knee was already better thanks to the physiotherapy sessions he had been going to a few times a week.

Now, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade were hanging out as usual in Beck's RV which was back to it's normal spot in Beck's parent's driveway. It was raining outside, which wasn't a surprise since it had been doing that a lot since the storm hit over a month ago. Inside, it was quiet - only the sound of Beck strumming on his guitar every so often, it was a relaxing scene.

"I dreamed about it last night," Cat spoke up from her place under Robbie's arm on the couch. They had officially been dating for six weeks now. Robbie couldn't believe it, he thought every day that he would wake up and realise that he was still a loser who took a puppet to school. But in reality, Rex had been put into a box and shoved into the basement of Robbie's house; it was time for a new beginning.

"Dreamed about what?" Jade asked from her position on the carpeted floor as she clicked through the photographs on Beck's digital camera, smiling every so often at particular photos.

"When we were trapped. But I dreamed that we were stuck for a month and we ran out of food. It was horrible," Cat whispered sadly as she explained her dream.

"We're fine now, don't worry," Robbie assured her, pressing a kiss to her red hair. She smiled softly and snuggled into him.

Jade smiled to herself as she stopped on one photo on the camera. It was of herself and Beck at a party at Tori's house two weeks ago. They were standing in the corner of Tori's living room with their arms around each other with their eyes locked together. She moved over to Beck's feet and reached up to show him the picture. He smiled as his eyes ran over it before placing his guitar to one side and pulling her up to rest in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder as she clicked through more pictures.

A few minutes later, Beck pulled out his phone to check the time, "Hey, it's almost seven. Do you guys want to get food or something?" he asked.

Cat nodded first, "Yes! I'm starving!"

Jade laughed, "Me too, I'm kinda in the mood for pizza," she said. Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go pick up a pizza. Is cheese okay with everyone?" Beck decided, standing up and grabbing his car keys. They all nodded in agreement. "I'll be back soon," he said, leaning down to peck Jade's lips before leaving the warm RV and heading out into the cold rain.

"Man, what is with all this rain?" Robbie muttered as he looked out of the window behind him.

Cat shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't like it. I miss the sun," she pouted, watching the rain beat against the window.

A short while later, Beck returned with a large pizza box and was soaked from the rain. Cat had to look away as it brought back bad memories of when Beck left them to go out into the storm when they were trapped. Nevertheless, she and Robbie moved to join Jade and Beck on the carpet, creating a circle around the pizza.

Silence fell over them as they devoured the pizza, until Robbie spoke as he grabbed another slice, "I love moments like these," he said.

Cat nodded, "Me too, they're so peaceful."

Beck nodded in agreement and slid his arm around Jade's waist, pulling her to lean against him. "I drove past Hollywood Arts," he said as he reached forward for another slice.

"How is it?" Jade asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He nodded, "It's getting there. The roof's almost completely fixed," he said positively.

"Yay! I hope they fix it soon, I miss it so much," Cat said, her heart yearning for the school she loved and missed so much.

Once the pizza had been finished, they went back to relaxing. Cat and Robbie lounged on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them, while Beck and Jade curled up on the bed as Beck played with his guitar. But suddenly, their peace was completely disturbed as Tori and Andre burst through the door of the RV, completely soaked from the rain.

"Uh, come in?" Jade called sarcastically as she and Beck sat up straight.

"Turn on the tv!" Tori cried as Andre closed the door behind them.

Beck reached for the tv remote and turned the small flatscreen tv on, wondering what Tori and Andre were freaked out about, until it became clear.

"Breaking news here in Los Angeles tonight. It has been discovered that another devistating storm is headed straight for the city of LA with winds at over 150mph. Citizens are only just beginning to recover from the storm we had a number of weeks ago, but this one is said to be much worse. Everyone is being told right now to pack their bags and leave. It's for their own good," the news reporter read.

Silence fell through the RV as each teenager took in the terrifying news. Their faces all showed the same horrified expressions as their eyes were glued to the small tv screen in the corner of the room. The silence was broken by Cat bursting into tears.

"Not again," she cried, burying her face into her hands.

Beck ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily, his mind working in overdrive as he tried to figure out what to do.

Jade stood up from the bed, "We have to get out of here. Now," she said, trying not to panic.

"Where are we going to go?" Andre asked.

"We're going to drive. We'll just keep driving until we're out of LA. It's our only option. Everyone go home, pack your things and then come back here. We're leaving as soon as possible," he ordered. Tori and Andre rushed out of the RV while Robbie helped Cat onto her feet with her crutches before helping her out of the RV.

Jade pulled on her red combat boots, "I'm going to get some of my things. I'll stop at the store and get a bunch of food and stuff too," she said as she picked up her purse.

Beck nodded, "Okay, I'll hook this up to my car and then we'll leave," he said. She nodded and pecked his lips before rushing out of the RV.

Everyone returned half an hour later with everything they needed. Jade was the last to arrive with several bags filled with food and other necessities they would need for however long they would be gone for.

"Are we ready?" Robbie asked, looking at everyone.

They looked around at each other and nodded, jumping in fright as thunder crashed loudly outside. Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><em>So, that's it!<em>

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really loved writing this and I'm sad that it's over._

_I might do a sequal, but I'm not sure yet. Leave a review or tweet me if you have any ideas for a sequal, or just any story ideas in general._

_Thanks again!_

_xoxo_


End file.
